Can I Forget You ?
by Hermioneswift
Summary: Rated M (For safe) Sorry, i can't make a good summary :(


Can I Forget You ?

Rated : M (for safe)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter character is mom jo properties but the plot is mine

Warning : Typonisasi, EYD berantakan, and maybe OC

Perempuan itu menatap danau hitam dengan gelisah, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Angin malam yang menusuk tulang membuat wanita itu merapatkan jaketnya. Keputusannya untuk keluar dari Hogwarts sudah bulat. Ia tak ingin menjadi penyihir, ia ingin kembali ke paris, mencari orang tuanya yang telah ia sihir dengan mantra " _Obliviate_ ".

Perempuan itu perlahan-lahan meninggalkan danau hitam yang sepi dan tenang. Kesunyian menyeliputi perempuan berambut semak itu, hanya suara daun kering terinjak yang menemaninya.

"Granger ?" ucap seseorang dibalik pohon. " Siapa disana ? " ucap perempuan yang bernama Hermione Granger tersebut sambil mengacungkan tongkat kayu anggurnya, bersiap merapalkan mantra apapun. " Hey ! kau kenapa, Granger. Sensitive sekali " tanya suara yang memanggilnya sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan perlahan-lahan Hermione menurunkan tongkat sihirnya dan matanya yang jeli mulai meneliti satu persatu tubuh pria yang ada didepannya mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

" Malfoy ? " tanya Hermione heran. " −Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " sambung gadis itu. Draco mulai melelangkah ke arah Hermione dengan satu alis terangkat. " kau juga sedang apa kesini ? bukankah ini waktunya untuk ketua murid patroli ? " ucap Draco sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. " Oh ya ? sayang sekali, Malfoy. Aku sudah patrol tadi dan aku mendapati sepasang ravenclaw yang sedang bercumbu di koridor dan oh−kau−pasti−kaget, Draco " "—Astoria Greengrass, pacarmu. Sedang berciuman dengan Theo " ucap Hermione sambil menyilangkan tangan didada. " oh " ucap Draco dengan nada tak peduli.

" _oh ?" hanya itu yang dia katakan ? demi celana dalam merlin !_ batin Hermione. "hey, Dia pacarmu tidakkah kau marah padanya ?" ucap Hermione penuh penekanan. " pacar ? dia bukan pacarku jadi apa alasanku untuk marah krpadanya ? " ucap Draco sambil duduk dan bersandar dipohon terdekat. " tapi mengapa ia selalu bergelanyut manja padamu ? " tanya Hermione penasaran. " Astoria hanya menjadi pemuas bagiku dan teman temanku, sudahlah Granger, diamlah dan duduk disini bersamaku menikmati bulan purnama yang indah itu " ucap Draco sambil menutup mata.

Angin yang lewat membuat rambut pirang Draco berkibar dengan indah, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Hermione terkesima oleh keindahan yang telah tuhan ciptakan untuk lelaki didepannya ini " duduklah, Hermione. Jangan terus-terusan memandangku seperti itu " yap lelaki yang berada didepannya ini bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan Hermione . Tapi tunggu dulu, _Pemuas ? apa maksudnya ?_ batin Hermione sambil melangkah ke pohon tempat Draco bersandar dan duduk disamping Draco. Entah sihir apa yang digunakan Draco sehingga Hermione begitu tunduk padanya. "Btw, Apa maksudmu pemuas ? " tanya Hermione penasaran. "sudahlah jangan berpura-pura tak tau, Granger " ucap Draco. " Aku memang tak tau,Malfoy " ucap Hermione sambil melotot.

" Pemuas, Granger ! seperti pelacur " " − Astoria adalah pelacurku " sambung Draco dengan santainya. "oh" hening sesaat. " APA PELACUR ! " teriak Hermione tiba-tiba. Draco yang sedang mengintimidasi semut-semut terkaget setelah mendengar teriakan Hermione. "YA,GRANGER. PELACUR" ucap Draco sambil memegang dagu Hermione dan ditepis oleh wanita itu. " Jangan pegang-pegang ! " ucap Hermione sambil berdiri dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Draco yang masih duduk manis di rumput yang tak berdosa. " Santailah, Granger. Aku tak akan menjadikanmu sebagai pelacurku karena aku tak mau menyakitimu " "eh ?" ucap Hermione heran.

Draco merasakan dirinya harus menyatakan kata-kata itu, entah siapa dan apa yang mendesaknya mengatakan kalimat yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga Hermione. " sebenarnya sedari dulu aku selalu memperhaikanmu, ingat tidak pada saat kita mengikuti pelajaran menunggang sapu terbang pada tahun kesatu−kulihat kau tak bisa mengendalikan sapu terbangmu dengan baik, dari situ aku mulai menyukaimu. Aku melihatmu dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahku. Tak ada seorangpun yang tau bahwa aku sedang memikirkanmu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ? "

" A..akuu.. tak tau harus berkata apa " ucap Hermione dengan suara bergetar. "− KAU ! jika kau mencintaiku mengapa kau tak menyatakan perasaanmu padaku sedari dulu ? " isak Hermione. Perasaan Hermione sekarang sedang campur aduk antara marah dan sedih, marah karena Draco tak mengutarakan perasaannya sedari dulu kepadanya dan sedih karena keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts sudah bulat, Bagaimana nasib Draco ? Hermione berbalik dan meninggalkan Draco yang sedang menyesali perbuatannya.

" _Maafkan aku, Draco. Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu tetapi kita tak bisa bersatu, kita berbeda, kau darah murni dan sedangkan aku hanya muggleborn "_ batin Hermione sambil berjalan menuju kastil Hogwarts hanya ditemani oleh mantra lumos dan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

" _PHOENIX OAK "_

Lukisan pria berkuda berayun dan memperlihatkan ruang santai Gryffindor yang hangat . terdengar suara derap kaki dari asrama perempuan yang semakin lama, semakin jelas. " Hermione? " tanya wanita yang baru saja turun dari tangga tersebut. " Padma ? " balas Hermione. " mengapa matamu sembab ? apakah kau menangis ? siapa yang melakukan ini padamu ? " ucap Padma sambil melangkah mendekati Hermione. " Tak apa,Padma. Aku hanya teringat dengan orang tuaku yang sudah ku sihir " dusta Hermione. " oh, Maafkan aku. Apakah kau tak ingin tidur bukankah besok ada pelajaran Transfugurasi ? aku tak ingin kau tidur dikelas dan dikenai detensi oleh Prof. McGonagall. Gantilah baju dan tidur segera " ucap Padma sambil menepuk pundak Hermione. " mungkin aku akan berendam dulu, Padma. Tidurlah dan terima kasih telah perhatian padaku " ucap Hermione dengan senyum palsu yang dibuatnya. " Ok " ucap Padma sambil menaiki tangga menuju asrama perempuan.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan mengisi bathup dengan air hangat, body wash dan garam mandi. Hermione segrea melepas semua pakaiannya dan menubur dirinya didalam kubangan busa tersebut. " Rahasia hari ini biarkan Aku,Draco,Hutan dan Bulan yang tau "

 **To Be Continued**

 **Jangan lupa review ya**

 **Karena setiap 1 review sangat berharga bagiku**


End file.
